Wireless power transmission or wireless energy transfer is generally the process that takes place in any system where electrical energy is transmitted from a power source to an electrical load, without interconnecting wires. Devices that utilize wireless power transmission to charge or recharge a battery in an electronic device (e.g., cellular phone) are commonly referred to as wireless chargers or contact-less chargers.
Wireless chargers known in the art are typically placed on a surface such as the surface of a desktop or a countertop. An electronic device can then be placed on the wireless charger to charge the electronic device. Alternately, a wireless charger may be placed on the underside of a desktop or countertop. A user of the wireless charger can then place the electronic device to be charged on the desktop or countertop within range of the wireless charger. By within range it is herein meant that the electronic device to be charged is sufficiently close to the wireless charger such that the electronic device can receive power wirelessly transmitted from the wireless charger. In this manner, the user of the wireless charger does not see the wireless charger because the wireless charger is underneath the desktop or countertop. The user sees only the electronic device that the wireless charger is charging.